1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radially aerated disc rotor with a rotor collar and a hub, an annular portion with canted ribs extending between these two parts, their ends unilaterally connected with two annular discs of the disc rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Swiss Pat. No. CH-PS 578 794 the rotor of an electrical engine is described and illustrated in which a central body and a collar of a revolving field form two concentric rings which are connected by means of a multitude of spokes which are evenly distributed around the circumference of said collar. These spokes define in the radial direction, identical acute angles at their points of attachment to the central body in the circumferential direction. In one embodiment, the aforementioned spokes are arranged between the collar of the revolving field and two annular discs which are welded to the shaft. Thus, these discs practically constitute the hub of the rotor. In the aforementioned patent, the spokes are represented as being in a jointed connection. In the instance of large rotors, however, and for reasons of transportation, this part of the construction is welded on location, or a fastening of the spokes by means of screws is chosen. By these modes of attachment however, the hub of the rotor becomes deformed, so that it requires further work after being set up, i.e. mostly after the welding process.
In U.S. Pat. US PS No. 2,994,793, an embodiment of a disc rotor is described and illustrated whereby ventilation arms are arranged between two discs and whereby the torque between the hub and the rotor collar is transfered by means of these discs only. These discs prevent the ingress of cooling air at the lateral surfaces of the disc rotor, so that only a relatively small area remains for the air to enter.